In response to consumer requests to be able to access video content seamlessly from a variety of different devices, the FCC mandated that operators provide a digital interface with an open format to allow consumers to access video content over their home networks. The Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) publishes a set of specifications that can be used to comply with the FCC's mandate. The DLNA specifications provide a means for consumer devices to identify interesting content, and request it over a home network. DLNA specifications define two basic types of devices, Digital Media Players (DMPs) and Digital Media Servers (DMSs). A DMP can discover and request content from a DMS. An example DMP is a laptop or mobile device. An example DMS is a set top box or media gateway.
In operation, a DMS publishes periodically a DLNA content directory though the DLNA Content Directory Service (CDS). Within a content directory is information about the programs available and their respective Universal Resource Indicators (URIs) that a DMP may use to retrieve content. From the directory, a DMP may request a specific piece of content by accessing the URI given in the directory. DLNA specifications do not provide for dynamic interactions between a DMS and a DMP. The content within a DLNA CDS is presented as is; a DMP cannot request a new item that is not currently on the CDS and also cannot request an alternate codec or bitrate. A DMP can only choose from the options provided by the CDS.
Home networks, where DLNA is typically used, are typically a combination of different technologies. Ethernet wired links may be combined with MoCA or G.hn wired links as well as with wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi. The resulting network does not typically provide any guaranteed throughput or quality of service. Indeed, home networks often provide inconsistent bit rates over time in a connection between any two devices. While this is not a problem for many services, video services may be seriously affected if the bit rate available between two devices, such as a DMS and a DMP, drops below a given level. The end user may experience a frozen picture or macroblocking when the home network cannot accommodate the bit rate of the content streaming across it. Within the current DLNA architecture, no mechanisms are provided to detect or remedy video streaming issues due to home networking problems.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for dynamic video delivery in home networks that can adjust to changing conditions within the home network.